fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin 98/Now it's time for...UltraNOW!
Hey guys, so the new storyline is (officially) known as UltraNOW, with Kingdom Come's first few chapters popping up during April, most likely during the April school break. (Hey...that's Spring 2014! Like I said on Kingdom Come's page!) Besides that, I got a couple new announcements I want to share. Most good, and some bad. No, I'm not retiring, don't expect THAT announcement in this blog or any other one for a WHILE. The demise of... ...Bakugan Zombies, Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny, and Bakugan: Dead Legends. Yeah, they didn't make the cut. At all. First off, they just didn't make sense at times, period. Second, they were poorly planned in advance (in the case of Zombies and Dead Legends), or not planned completely in advance at all but moments before their creation *cough*Dark Destiny*cough*. Yeah, at the moment, they're dead. (No pun on Zombies.) No wait, they're dead forever. The titles might be reused for chapters/episodes, but I'm thinking of doing a Zombies reboot, although that's uncertain as of now. As for characters, the New Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan (except for V and Leo) have been erased. They were poorly planned, especially the Bakugan. Ugh, the names (well, Elyte and Ravage were pretty bad*ss) just didn't stick, and their characterizations were horribly planned out. As for the Brawlers themselves, I based them off a bunch of kids who acted like my friends but really talked behind my back (as I learned after finishing middle school), so it started to get revolting when I typed their names for my characters. The New Brawlers weren't planned well in terms of character and appearance too, and there was just too many good guys in all the stories featuring them. I barely had any actually good bad guys, besides Sirius/Cyrus (who comes back in ULTRA, but no Testor Dragonoid, sadly). Thus, the New Battle Brawlers are no more, although I'm interested in the name still. But now, I'm just going to act like the Brawlers never existed, as they really shouldn't have in the first place. I would tell you guys what happens in the end of each of the three stories, but that would spoil it anyways. So, how all three ended is up to your imagination. ''UltraNOW'' So yeah, as an old storyline falls, a new rises in its place...for good? Yeah, probably. No wait, most definitely. Anyways, the new storyline is known as "UltraNOW" since its main story is ULTRA, and the storyline somehwat revolves around the massive corporation called "ULTRA". (See this page for some more details.) ULTRA's this company that develops technological and medical advancements in science for the benefit of people, and is headed by V's father. Yeah, V is an even richer boy now. Thing is, the word "ultra" means "going beyond others or beyond due limit" (according to Merriam Webster), which a focus of the new storyline...I'm trying to make it "above and beyond" ordinary storylines, and make it unique by giving it a more serious tone while still making it enjoyable and something like an scripted anime...I don't know how to explain it right. You should known that an synonym for "ultra" is "revolutionary", which is what the storyline is, seeing as it's a new attempt at something great. This will make sense in the future, but I can't really reveal why I chose to use the word "ultra" since it would compromise some of the storyline's plot if I did. So anyways, up next, some news and information on the new stories in the storyline. Enjoy! ''Kingdom Come'' So yeah, Kingdom Come takes place in the same universe ULTRA does (at the moment, I'm thinking of doing two dimensions like with Vestroia in S1 and Earth). The characters in Kingdom Come will be interacting with ULTRA characters in the near future in a crossover story (it's pretty obvious, no point in keeping THAT a secret). But that's not the main point now. Kingdom Come features rebooted characters such as Cel, Ariette, and Leonidas, all who will be taking human forms while retaining the ability to turn into huge creatures. They'll be in humanoid form throughout Kingdom Come (except for probably Naga), however, for reasons to be explained in the future. Speaking of Naga, he's one of the many characters who has his history partially, if not completely, altered from that of SpinMaster's canon storyline. This time, he's Leonidas' padre, which sucks majorly for Leo. (The guy lost his mom, narrowly escaped his dad, and other stuff - when will the poor guy get a break? Wait, I revealed a bit more than I should have back there...) We all know about Leo, Cel, and Ariette (she has a sister named Rissa, charming), but what about the other characters? Well, Bane was originally a Clear Lumagrowl called "Wolfsbane", but that "Bane" just fits him better. Naga gets these totally new henchmen, two who are known as Truman and Maelkith. They're pretty important to the storyline since they have personal vendettas with other characters. Solis is the half-sister of Leonidas who is more of a neutral character, helping Leonidas with no given intentions...that is, until she's standing right to her old man Naga mocking poor Leo. (Did I mention Naga had long relationships with royal females? He's practically a god, or something close to that.) Other characters will be revealed in the near future. Did I mention Kingdom Come gets a prequel? ''ULTRA'' ULTRA. Starring V and his (mis)adventures involving ULTRA Corp. (well, for arc 1 anyway). V is the son of ULTRA's director (name currently undecided) who "accidentally" discovers that ULTRA Corp.'s sub-company, Voltech, is plotting for a massive takeover of ULTRA. Wonderful. V even gets to fight...construction robots? What. ULTRA is going to have the serious, dark tone some animes have, but it's also going to be light-hearted (and humorous) as times. I mean, come on - we have characters fighting off construction drones. Well, that's really toward the end... The first arc of ULTRA isn't going to be that long (and it unfortunately doesn't introduce these certain group of characters I want to reveal very badly...), but it's crucial for establishing the relationships between characters, as well as establishing the overall storyline. Not much is to be revealed at the moment, considering the fact that progress for ULTRA might start in a long while. The second arc? I'll mention it some other time ''Bakugan Universe I admit, it was an interesting project, so...I'm going to reboot it! It's the same story, in it's own timeline (NOT part of ''UltraNOW, and probaby the only story of mine at the moment like that), with the only changes being applied to the villains and some of the retired Brawlers. The older version of V won't appear in Universe - like forever - so a different, younger Darkus Brawler with his Bakugan will be taking his place as Rank #1 (warning: the new guy's a bit of a spoiled brat). Dan Kuso's not a secluded-hermit guy as originally planned, and will be replaced by Shun, who runs his grandpa's dojo. How exactly Dan is crucial to the storyline, however, remains to be seen, but one thing is for sure - he'll be in Universe and will be a pretty important figure. ''Code Chronicle'' Some of view might have heard of Code Chronicle, which was a series I tried to make with episodes descriptions, like the ones for the canon Bakugan series. It mostly fell apart due to horrible planning, deformed characters, and because of that one group we don't talk about. But I'm interested in remaking it. However, the reboot - which may or may not be named Code Chronicle this time - will involve the old storyline V and Leonidas, and will mark their only official old storyline appearance. Other characters will be the Bakugan versions of some of "the Kingdom" denizens (Cel is definitely in Code Chronicle), or new ones that belong to the species of canonical Bakugan. (A Ventus Aranaut is confirmed.) Chronicle will also reappear. Leonidas may be the only Bakugan whose species is a custom, at the moment. More is to be announce concerning Code Chronicle in the future. UPDATE: It has been decided that Leonidas will not be the only custom species, nor V's only Bakugan. Two custom Bakugan - an evolved Ventus Plitheon and an evolved Subterra Avior - may appear as secondary Bakugan. These two will be based off similar evolutions created back on the Bakugan Community in 2010/2011. These two, however, may have multiple minor appearances, but this is still being decided. The Plitheon is confirmed to be called Cyclone Plitheon, however. ROBOTS! Robots? ROBOTS!? WHERE?! (Insert troll face here.) Thoughts? Any? Category:Blog posts